Stop Ignoring Me
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: Kyoya's been "too busy" lately so Renge decides to give him a taste of his own medicine. What'll Kyoya do when he finds his fiance flirting with another man? Fluffy humor! KxR PLS R&R!


**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.**

**So I was bored and I was watching TV when I saw Ke$ha's MV of Blah and idk why but I thought of this. :))**

**Life here sucks and I'm constantly tired and all I think about all day are Kyoya and Renge. **

**I hope you enjoy my story! Pls READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Nothing could drive Kyoya Ootori animalistic quite like Renge Houshakuji.<p>

He had always said that his lovely fiancé was akin to a double edged sword; his life and his demise, and Kyoya always considered himself to be a masochist. In Renge's defense the clueless French-Japanese heiress didn't know how much power she had over Japan's most eligible businessman; she just seemed to have a natural talent for unraveling Kyoya.

Her slightest movements, scrunching her nose, biting her lips, always drew a fog of lust over Kyoya's eyes, her cute laugh where she closes her eyes and tilts her head always sent flutters over his once cold heart. It was crazy how the slightest touch by another man on Renge drove Kyoya mad with possessiveness and how the slightest touch by Renge on his arm could dissipate his anger just as fast.

Renge Houshakuji never realized how much control she had over Kyoya Ootori until last night.

The Royal Museum of Japan had its annual charity gala, and Kyoya went there in his father's place since Yoshio Ootori was away on a business trip in America. Naturally, Kyoya went to the function with his fiancé. Renge had been reluctant to go, still mad at Kyoya for being "too busy" to miss their date. Initially planning on just ignoring him for a week, Renge devised something better as revenge. Kyoya never knew what hit him.

The gala had started uneventful with Kyoya roaming around the room talking to business partners, all the while still keeping an eye on his fiance. Renge wandered the room searching for her target, her eyes immediately spotting and zooming to Richard Lance Lloyd, heir of one of her company's sister companies.

Richard Lance Lloyd was undeniably attractive, his French heritage bestowing him rich dark blonde locks and a medium build, taller than most of the Japanese dignitaries attending the gala, his face, however, showed his Caucasian roots. Slightly tanned from a recent visit to Hawaii, Richard was the perfect bait.

Renge also loved the fact that Richard had been trying to woo her for years now.

Renge slowly walked towards Richard, already knowing the slight frown on Kyoya's face as he watched her back. Once she reached his table, Renge cleared her throat, surprising the handsome heir as he stood up and took her hand in his.

"Aah, Renge! Such a pleasure seeing you here!" Richard winked as he bent down to kiss her hand. Renge giggled. From the corner of her eye she saw Kyoya's hands clench around his champagne glass tighter.

"Kyoya, are you all right?" Mr. Hinamori of Hinamori Enterprises asked the young mogul, intimidated by the scowl on his face.

"Oh yes, the aftertaste of the salad just displeases me," Kyoya covered up quickly, still staring at Renge. The group of businessmen nodded and continued their conversation.

"I must say, you look very beautiful tonight," Richard said to Renge with a suggestive wiggle of his brows, causing another fit of giggles from Renge. Richard was famous for being a smooth talker.

"Why thank you Richard," Renge replied, fluttering her eyes, surprising Richard yet again with her flirty nature. "You look quite dashing yourself."

Richard and Renge continued their conversation, with Renge fully knowing that with every giggle Kyoya clenched his champagne glass tighter. After five minutes of flirting, Richard casually raised his arm over Renge's chair. From the corner of the room, Kyoya's glass broke.

"Oh my, Kyoya! Are you alright?" Mr. Hinamori asked Kyoya, seeing blood drip from his fingers.

"Yes, I'm quite alright," Kyoya replied darkly as he cleaned his hand with his handkerchief. "Excuse me gentlemen."

Renge laughed at Richard's jokes, playing her part perfectly. She slightly tensed when she saw Kyoya's dark figure slowly approaching. If looks could kill, Kyoya's full blown scowl would've murdered Richard by now. Renge haughtily raised her eyes in contact with Kyoya's.

"Richard, would you like to dance?" Renge asked, standing up and going to the dance floor, wanting to be as far away from Kyoya as possible.

"Sure!" Richard heartily replied, giddy with excitement at the thought of dancing with the object of his attraction.

Kyoya stopped walking when he saw the pair going to the dance floor. His bloody hand was closed to a fist as he glared at Renge. She was playing a very dangerous game here.

Renge put both her hands on Richard's shoulders as they dance to a slow song. Richard had been staring at her with that puppy look in his eyes while Renge had been making eye contact with Kyoya from across the room. Richard would joke and Renge would close her eyes, tilt her head and laugh.

After a couple of jokes, Renge had noticed Richard holder her body tighter. She was slightly uncomfortable with her personal space being invaded. She looked at Richard's face and noticed it slowly coming closer to hers.

"Richard, what are you—" Renge was cut off when Richard was suddenly jerked back and Kyoya's bloody fist connected with Richard's chin. The entire room gasped and stared at the scene.

"Kyoya!" Renge exclaimed not when she saw him punch Richard, but when she saw his bloody hand. She immediately ran to his side, wrapping her handkerchief around Kyoya's wrist.

"Ootori…" Richard whispered, glaring at how willingly Renge went to Kyoya's side.

"Listen here, Lloyd," Renge shrieked when Kyoya's arm suddenly wrapped around her waist, bring her body flushed against his. "She's mine." Kyoya growled.

Had Renge been in her right mind, she would have told Kyoya that she didn't belong to anybody, but Kyoya forcefully brought her face up to his and he kissed her _hard_. Renge immediately moaned and dove in to his kiss. They remained kissing for about five minutes before they had to breathe again. Kyoya stopped the kiss and smirked at Renge's flushed face and Richard's face full of defeat.

"I'm the only one allowed to touch her," Kyoya stepped on Richard's hand as he was about to reach for Renge. "_**She's mine**_."

Renge, already out of her daze, opened her mouth but just gasped as Kyoya held her hand and started walking towards the door.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid my fiancé and I will have to retire early." Kyoya announced.

"Fiance?" Richard screamed. Just before leaving, Kyoya raised Renge's left arm to show a very big diamond ring. Richard's jaw dropped to the ground. Looks like the news of their engagement didn't reach him on Hawaii.

**~KyoyaxRenge~**

When Kyoya and Renge arrived at Kyoya's apartment after a very quiet ride, Renge turned around and started shouting at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Renge shrieked as she poked Kyoya's chest. "How can you punc—" Renge was cut off again when Kyoya devoured her mouth, Renge gasped, giving Kyoya's tongue an opening. Renge tried to struggle but eventually gave up. She wrapped her legs around Kyoya's hips and he heading straight for bed.

Needless to say, no talking was done for another hour.

Kyoya collapsed on top of Renge, panting. He moved to his side so he can bury his head between her neck and shoulder. He smiled, the odor of Richard's cologne was now replaced with his. He started kissing her neck and Renge moaned, tired from their activity.

Kyoya's lips reached her ears, which he nipped, earning another moan from Renge. He smirked.

"You're mine," he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

"No, I'm not," Renge weakly argued, enjoying the feel of his kisses. Suddenly she was pushed back and Kyoya was on top of her. "What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Reminding you who you belong to," Kyoya smirked and kissed her _hard_.

He reminded her all night.

Renge opened her eyes to look at the clock. 9:30 A.M., she stretched and moved towards Kyoya's side of the bed to find it empty. Renge sat up, wrapping the covers over her chest.

"Kyoya?"

"Here," Kyoya came out of the bathroom dressed in a suit. Renge sighed, he was going to work. Her plan hadn't worked. She closed her eyes and fell back to his bed. "What are you doing?"

"Going back to sleep," Renge said under the covers. "You're going to work." Renge shrieked when the covers were suddenly pulled, revealing Kyoya's amused face.

"Stop sulking," Kyoya said, kissing her good morning. "And get ready, we're going out." Renge's eyes widened as she smiled.

"How about work?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll do the rest tomorrow," Kyoya answered as her started kissing her neck. "I don't want you spending time with Lloyd." He whispered seriously.

Renge smiled, it seemed her plan _had_ worked. She kissed his cheek.

"I want you to start coming home by 8 and never _ever_ miss any of our dates again," She bargained.

Kyoya's eyes lit with realization. Last night was only her plan of getting him to stop ignoring her! He smiled at his fiancé, she may seem clueless, but Renge was actually as cunning as him. It seemed he had rubbed off on her.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

They sealed their deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Why that was a little steamy! I feel sorry for Richard, but I'm glad it ended happily! <strong>

**How'd you think of it? I hope nobody was OOC. **

**PLS REVIEW!**

**-rm**


End file.
